


To Be Wanted

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: After a disastrous love confession, Lev Gold heads to Hawaii, hoping to fix his broken heart. There he meets Jefferson and Ariel Hatter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WorryinglyInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/gifts).



> Happy Rumbelle Christmas in July to the lovely WorryinglyInnocent! It was so great getting to know one of my favourite writers better. :) And I’ll give you that peppermint bark recipe just as soon as you’d like! Love, WSS (One last time, eh?)

Lev Gold and Belle French were nigh inseparable. If they were not working, they were together. But they weren’t dating. No, Belle denied it every time, and no one dared to ask Lev himself. He was the town monster for a reason, after all. Now if he’d been asked, Lev might have gotten an awfully wistful look on his face. But no one asked. And so no one knew what he was feeling, least of all Belle herself. 

Tonight though, Lev was going to break the pattern. He knew he had nothing to lose now, and everything to gain. The next day, Lev was leaving for Hawaii for a business retreat. He would invite Belle to be his plus one. He’d tell her of his feelings first, and hope that this could be the first vacation they spent together of many, but his hopes weren’t very high.

Belle French was absolutely unobtainable, at least for a man like Lev. And yet, he heard a nagging voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like hers, saying that he’d never know if he never tried. So he would do the brave thing, and pray that it would turn out okay. He’d be lost if Belle no longer wanted to be friends.

When he’d first met her, about a year ago, she’d just gotten the new librarian position after Mrs. Potts retired. She’d been regal in her position as head librarian. It was breathtaking to watch. He’d walked up to her, stammering that he’d like to check out a book, and when she took pity on him, he decided he was the luckiest man in the world to have her friendship.

He’d been clumsy at first, never really having a friend before, or at least not one that wanted nothing _but_ his friendship. Belle wasn’t his tenant, as she slept in the room above the library. He didn’t own that. She truly just wanted his friendship, and that was kind of surreal for Lev. He definitely liked the feeling though.

That’s what made it so difficult to have the courage to ask for more. For six months, he’d had the chance to be in her life. She invited him out places, even if it was with her friends (and even though he usually said no, she kept inviting him). It was rather breathtaking to realise how close he already was to being her .. well, boyfriend was a rather new term for a man his age, but he could hope.

He tried not to hope, really, but it was harder than he’d expected it to be. Belle was a very tactile person. She’d always touch his shoulder, or pat his hand, or… the list went on. But perhaps she was just friendly. After all, she was Australian.

The day went by rather quickly. Plans were being made for the business retreat still, but Lev was already ready for it, his bags all packed. The last thing he had to do was see if Belle would go with him. 

Soon enough, it was time for him to make his way to Belle’s house. His nerves were high, but so was his determination. He had to do this, on the off chance Belle had been waiting for him. What if…? He shook his head. He couldn’t dwell too long on this. He just had to act.

He knocked on her door, shuffling his feet as he waited. She opened the door a few moments later, smiling brightly as she greeted him.

“Before I come in, I’d like to uhm… say something.” Lev forced himself to say it, the words coming out awkward and clumsy.

“Are you alright, Lev?” Belle asked gently, making a move as if to touch his arm. He jerked away right before she could touch, and she recoiled.

“I’m in love with you.” Lev blurted out. Once he’d gotten the scary bit out, he continued to blubber. “I’m in love with you,” he repeated, “And I’ve known that I loved you for so long but I didn’t think you’d ever return my affection, but tomorrow I’m leaving for Hawaii for weeks on end, and I don’t want to go alone. Please come with me, Belle. I’ll treat you like the Queen you are, if only you’ll say you care.”

He was resolutely looking down at the ground. If he had looked up, he might have seen her mouth drop open in shock, the way her eyes widened with disbelief and perhaps even hope. But he didn’t. The silence crawled along, until he was shaking.

“I’m sorry, I- I’ll go.” Lev quickly said. And before Belle could shake herself out of the shock, he was gone, though he left his heart right there on the front porch of Belle’s house. It would always be hers, and he’d never call it back now that he’d said it. Not even to spare himself the embarrassment. It was better Belle knew how much she was loved, even if it was by someone as unworthy as himself.

Lev went home after the disaster, which he internally took to calling his bravery. It had been reckless and foolish, he told himself. Of course Belle would never return his affection. It was too much to hope for, and yet he’d allowed himself that stupid hope.

A few moments after he’d gotten home, his phone rang. He was half hoping it was Belle, but he knew better now. Indeed, it wasn’t. Instead, Archie Hopper’s voice rang out in his ear. “How’d it go, Gold?” he asked. Archie had been the one friend he’d confided in. Lev now wished he hadn’t. Now he had to admit the truth.

“She didn’t say a word.” Lev sighed, leaning back in his easy chair. “I- She didn’t say anything. I left.”

“How long did you give her before walking away?” Archie’s voice seemed to be condemning him, but Lev told himself it was for the best. He deserved the pain.

“Two- maybe five minutes.” Lev tried to remember accurately. “Time was going so slowly and yet so quickly, I’m not really sure.” he shrugged, readjusting his phone on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Lev.” Archie clucked into the phone. “She’s missing out.” Archie promised, trying to reassure his friend.

“It’s alright Archie. I’ll be okay. At least I’ll be leaving tomorrow.” He shrugged a little again. “Just do me a favor and don’t mention this to Ruby, yeah?” Ruby was Archie’s wife, and Belle’s best friend. “She might kill me.”

Archie’s voice seemed smiling as he answered, “I won’t. Goodnight Gold.” Lev bid him goodnight, and then the connection cut off. If Lev had looked at his answering machine when putting his phone back on, he would have seen a red, blinking, five. He had five new messages, but he hadn’t noticed before he went to bed that night.

The next day, after breakfast at home, he went straight to the airport and was off to Hawaii around five in the morning. He was trying to ignore his heart, begging to give Belle another chance, but it was oh so tempting. Still, he couldn’t do that. He had to stay strong and respect her silence.

Leroy and Astrid Kline were the business partners sitting beside him on the plane. That was fine by Gold, as they likely wouldn’t bother him. They were also likely to not have heard about yesterday with Belle. He had a feeling that no matter how she felt about him, Belle wouldn’t spread it around. That was comforting at least.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride to Hawaii had been rather uneventful. Lev had tried to sleep, but wide blue eyes had haunted him every time he tried closing his. He would have played on his phone, but he’d forgotten it at home. He planned to buy another when he got to Hawaii. In the meantime, the plane trip had been spent reading.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Lev left to get the replacement cell phone, adding in Archie’s number as well as the colleagues with him. He resolutely did not text Belle, telling himself that he’d only cause her annoyance if he tried.

He survived though, being without Belle was not quite wonderful, the opposite really. But he was getting stronger. He’d learn to live without her. He could do this. When he returned to the hotel, the bellhop was chatting him up a little and Lev didn’t even snap. He - later, he learned his name was Jefferson - was just being friendly after all.

Lev learned a lot about Jefferson in the few minutes it took to get everything straightened up. He learned that the man had a wife at home, called Ariel, and a daughter named Grace. By the time Jefferson left, Lev was almost smiling. Almost.

When his phone rang, Gold checked the caller ID before picking up. “Hey Archie,” he greeted lowly. They now had a six hour time difference, and it was nearly five in the afternoon for Lev. He hoped Archie was alright. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine! I just wanted to make sure you got there alright.” Archie’s voice was giving off a little static, so Lev moved himself around until the static went away. 

“Yes, we’re here.” Lev assured his friend, smiling a little in spite of himself. “How’s everything back in Storybrooke?” he asked a little uncertainly.

“Everything’s great.” Archie’s voice got a little higher. That was usually a tell he was lying. “It’s great. Why wouldn’t it be great?” So was the rambling.

“Archie…” Lev stared up at the ceiling, waiting for his friend to be truthful and start talking.

“I’m not sure how to say it, Lev.” Archie said after a pause, sighing.

“Tell me anyway.” Lev requested, licking his lips nervously.

“I uh… I can’t.” Archie sighed after a moment of rustling. “I’m sorry Lev.” And he hung up.

“Well that was bloody useless.” Lev mumbled to himself, settling into the bed as he attempted sleep.

The next day, when he awoke, Lev went down for breakfast. It was a quiet affair. None of the others were awake, it seemed. At least he’d be alone….. Or not. Jefferson was making his way over to him.

“Hey Mr. Gold!” The man greeted him cheerfully. “How are you?” he asked. “Do you mind if I sit for a few minutes?” he added.

“Be my guest, Jefferson.” Lev gestured for the eccentric bellhop to sit, which he did.

“How are you this fine morning?” Jefferson asked, smiling as he took off his top hat and placed it on the table, leaning on it.

“Little bored, actually.” Lev shrugged, chuckling as Jeff lit up. “Why, do you have suggestions?” he asked playfully.

“You need to go on a tour with me, Ariel and Grace.” Jefferson talked quickly, speaking of a Princess Ka'iulani, the Hawaiian queen that never was. “It’s great fun, even for the locals.” he assured Lev.

“What time does the tour begin?” Lev queried. It did sound rather interesting.

“In about half an hour.” Jefferson answered, grinning victoriously. “You’ll love Grace, and Ari too of course, but Grace’s just a sweetheart.” he continued on.

“Alright then. I’ll go get ready and meet you down here?” Lev suggested.

“Sounds good to me. See you in a bit, Mr. Gold.” Jefferson responded.

Lev and Jefferson then parted temporarily for him to go and get ready. He noticed that he had a missed call on his phone, but he didn’t recognise the number. The area code was Storybrooke, but everyone who would call him, he had saved in his phone.

He debated checking the voicemail, but decided against it. He was already supposed to be downstairs to meet up with Jefferson and his family. Lev went back downstairs.

“Over here, Mr. Gold!” Jefferson’s voice rang out. Lev followed the voice and smiled when he saw Jefferson. He waved, receiving a trio of waves in response.

“Hello! You must be Ariel. It’s lovely to meet you.” Lev introduced himself to the redhead first. “I’m Lev Gold.” he shook her hand, and she smiled. He then bent down to smile at little Grace. “Hello there.” he greeted softly.

“Hi Mr. Gold.” Grace said sweetly, looking up at him as she stuck her hand out. He took the small palm in his hand, kissing it gently. 

“It’s lovely to meet you as well, Miss Grace.” he said charmingly as Grace giggled, looking up at her parents.

“Shall we go?” Jefferson suggested. “The tour should begin in a few minutes.” he looked at his watch.

“Yes, let’s go. If you ladies are ready?” Lev looked at Ariel and Grace, who nodded. As Ariel latched onto Jefferson’s arm, Grace took Lev’s hand happily.

“Have you been on this tour before?” Lev asked Grace, who shook her head. “No, but I’m excited. Princess Ka'iulani is one of the coolest princesses!” she exclaimed.

“Is she now? What about the Disney Princesses?” Lev asked playfully. “Is she better than any of them?”

“Yes sir, because she was really a person.” Grace explained solemnly as they walked out towards where the tour was taking place.

“A fair point.” Lev conceded, chuckling. He looked around, thinking that Hawaii was such a beautiful place, with tons of greenery and flowers. He caught himself before finishing the thought about how much Belle would like it here.

“Are you alright Mr. Gold? You look sad.” Grace asked with a soft frown.

“Just fine.” Lev gave her a small smile, which she echoed. The tour began then, and cut off their conversation.

Lev paid attention to the tour guides, who introduced themselves as Moana and Maui. They were quite funny really, with jokes and wisecracks in between the instructions.

“Princess Ka'iulani was born in October of 1875,” They began. “She was a warrior, who fought for her people and for truth. There’s an old verse we remember her with:

_“Every one admired her attitude; they could not do otherwise.  
Her dignity, her pathetic resignation, her silent sorrow, appealed   
to all. The natives loved her for her quiet steadfast sympathy with   
their woe, her uncomplaining endurance of her own; the whites   
admired her for her stately reserve, her queenly display of all necessary   
courtesy, while holding herself aloof from all undue intimacy. All were   
attracted by her sweetness and grace; it was impossible not to love her.” _

“Her parents were Princess Mariam Likelike, and Archibald Scott Cleghorn.” Maui chipped in, looking at the group as he spoke. “She had several maternal - and paternal - figures in her lifetime, though, as her mother died around the time Ka’iulani was twelve.” he explained.

The tour went on for several more minutes, walking around the land as they talked. Grace asked several questions and was satisfied with her answers by the time the tour was over. “This was lovely, thank you for inviting me, Jefferson.” Lev said gratefully, looking at the three.

“It was fun, wasn’t it?” Jeff agreed easily. “It was nice to have you around, Mr. Gold.” he assured the man.

“Yes indeed, you were great with Grace.” Ariel said affectionately, pulling Grace close to her, who looked up happily into her mother’s eyes.

The four separated shortly after their conversation ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, Lev had been in Hawaii for four days. It was lovely. He was trying hard to relax, and with his new friends around - Jefferson, Ariel and Grace. - It was rather easy to relax. He knew he’d made the right choice in coming along on the trip.

On the fourth night, Lev was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door. Curious, Lev went to the door. He hoped it wasn’t Jefferson, because surely that’d mean there was trouble. Instead, what he saw when he opened the door had him almost shutting it again.

Belle was there. Her hands crossed over her chest, and her narrowed blue eyes softening the moment she saw him. “Belle?” Lev asked uselessly, feeling nervous beyond what he should. “What are you doing here?”

Instead of answering, Belle walked forward, her hands reaching out to stop him from going anywhere. She looked at him for a moment, trying to judge his reaction, before she yanked him into her arms, kissing him like she was dying.

Oh, no, no. What if she _was_ dying? But then she licked his lips and thoughts were lost on him. He opened his mouth, his eyes shutting tightly as he allowed her to take control of the kiss. He’d not fight anything close to affection, not coming from Belle. And oh, this was bittersweet. 

When his brain finally caught up, he lurched away, unsure what was happening but now he was breathing heavily and he felt as if he were going to pass out. For her part, Belle looked like she was feral, her hair a mess from where his hands had been, and her chest heaving slightly. She’d never looked more beautiful.

“What are you doing here?” His voice, meant to sound strong and accusing, was instead weak and hoarse. It was almost embarrassing what her kiss had done to him.

“I was invited on a business retreat as someone’s plus one.” Belle took a step forward and he took one backwards, unsure who on earth she’d have accepted if not for him. Jealousy surged through him.

“Then he left without me.” Belle was still talking, and his jaw dropped at her admittance. “He didn’t even let me say yes. Or something yet more important.”

“What?” Lev was really confused now.

Belle lunged for him again, though not for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight to her. “You took away my right to choose.” Belle chastened him. “I could have been here so much sooner if you’d waited two more minutes at my door.”

“What….” Lev repeated, licking his suddenly dry lips. “What are you saying?”

“Lev.. Don’t you know?” Belle whispered, looking at him in the eye. “I’ve always loved you, too.” She reached up, her hand curling into his hair, keeping him close to her when he might have pulled away.

Lev cursed, looking back at her with brown eyes blown wide with disbelief, warring with hope. “You were so quiet..” Lev protested.

“I was speechless! I never thought you were going to say it first.” Belle argued, tugging on his hair. “If you’d looked up, you’d have seen the world’s goofiest smile.”

“I’m sorry.” Lev whispered wretchedly, pressing himself closer to her as he wrapped his arms hesitantly around her. To his relief, Belle snuggled closer into his embrace. “I thought you were horrified. I couldn’t bear to see the disgust in your eyes..”

“Will you look at me now?” Belle asked gently, scratching his head as she spoke.

“Yes.” Lev nodded against her neck, where he’d buried his head. He pulled back just enough to stare at her in the eyes.

“Now say it,” Belle instructed, her voice a mere whisper. “Please.” she added.

Lev licked his lips, watching her intently as he willed his voice to be strong and sure.

“I love you.” His voice cracked at the last word, but he told himself not to apologise for it. She’d asked him to say it, and he’d done it and --

“I love you too. Always have.” Belle whispered back, her hand tangling into his hair again. Her other hand slipped into his.

“I…” Lev shook his head, staring at her. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Belle promised, gently leaning up and pressing her lips against his again. This kiss was much more gentle. He had the presence of mind to kiss back this time.

“I was an idiot.” Lev said when she pulled away after a few moments, her head nuzzling into his neck. “I’m sorry.” he said again, looking down at her hair in wonder. She was still pressed so tightly into him.

“You can’t do that again, Lev. Make decisions for me.” Belle reprimanded him, “But I can forgive you this once.” She promised, after she realised he was holding his breath.

“Thank you.” Lev whispered, burying his head in her hair. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” He swore, shutting his eyes.

“Just hold me right now.” Belle assured him. “I need this.” she admitted a little shyly, wrapping her arms around him tighter. “Missed you.” she breathed.

“Oh Belle, I missed you too.” Lev kissed her on the cheek, unable to resist the call of his lips against her skin.

She pulled away, her eyes so wistful that he knew she hadn’t wanted to, and stepped into his room, starting to shut the door when in walked Jefferson.

“Mr. Gold! Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t know you had a friend over.” Jefferson quickly apologised.

Belle’s lips twitched into a smile as she stared at Lev, waiting to see what he’d say.

“She’s not a friend - anymore, erm..” Lev looked helplessly at Belle, questions in his eyes.

“I’m Belle.” She said simply, “His girlfriend.” Her eyes bore into his, as if daring him to argue the fact. He didn’t. Of course he didn’t, he wasn’t that stupid.

“ _Oh_.” Jefferson glanced between the two. “Well, Grace and Ariel and I wanted to invite you for dinner, Lev. Will you come? You could bring - Belle.” Jefferson said.

Lev looked back at Belle again. “Do you want to come, sweetheart?” he asked nervously using the endearment he’d longed to.

“I”d love to.” Belle assured him, walking back to his side and kissing his cheek. “When do you want to meet?” Lev asked Jefferson, wrapping an arm around Belle. “At the hotel diner, right?” he added.

“Yeah, that’s where we thought we’d go.” Jefferson confirmed. “Maybe half an hour from now?” he suggested.

“Works for us, I think. Belle?” Lev glanced down at Belle.

“I’ll be ready.” She said. Jefferson nodded then, and left. Once he was gone, Belle twisted in his arms to look at him. “Why so uncertain, darling? Did you not want him to know about us?” Belle asked nervously.

“That couldn’t be farther from the truth.” Lev assured her, kissing her forehead. “I just didn’t want to make decisions for you.” he explained, and Belle gave a little sigh of relief.

“I thought I did something wrong.” She chuckled, shaking her head fondly at him. “I’m glad you don’t want to be a secret. Here, at least.” she clarified.

“Anywhere.” Lev corrected her. “I want the entire world to know how lucky I am, Belle.” He asserted. 

Belle tugged him down for another kiss, sighing against his lips happily. “I’m luckier.” She sighed out, looking at him with dazed eyes after the kiss was over.

“We’ll agree to disagree.” He grinned back at her. “Come on, let’s get you settled in. Do you want to change before dinner?” he asked.

“I think I’m okay for hotel fare.” She said, looking down. “Do you?” she asked.

“You’re beautiful.” Lev assured her, brushing some hair back from her face as she blushed.

“What a charmer.” Belle brushed her lips against his. “So tell me about this friend of yours. Is he a business acquaintance? I don’t think I’ve met him.” She requested.

“His name’s Jefferson. He’s very nice.” Lev answered. “I think he’s adopted me into his family.” he admitted fondly. “No, he’s a bellhop here in the hotel.” he added.

“Oh, how lovely! Maybe you can convince him to come back to Storybrooke with us.” Belle suggested. “I’m glad you made friends,” she continued, looking at him happily.

He clasped her hands in his, smiling at her senselessly. “Thank you.” he whispered, bringing her hands up to kiss them.

Belle looked at him quizzically, so he continued: “I didn’t expect you to come after me.”

“Pffft, and what if I hadn’t?” Belle challenged him. “You would have pretended I didn’t exist. Six months of friendship and pining down the drain.” She shook her head. “It was never a question of if I came after you. Just when.” she said gently.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have done that!” Lev protested. “...I would have pretended that I didn’t confess anything.” he admitted, under her glare. 

“Exactly. And that confession meant - means - too much for me to let you ignore it.” she explained, pressing another kiss to his lips.

He kissed back, sighing happily against her. Then he pulled away regretfully. “We should go downstairs.” he said.

“Yes,” Belle agreed with a little laugh. “We shouldn’t keep your friends waiting.” She took his hand and they walked out together.

As they reached the elevator and pressed the button for the downstairs, Lev said, “They’ll be your friends too, soon enough.” he assured her. “I can’t imagine them not liking you.”

“Thank you, darling.” Belle said softly, kissing his cheek. “I _was_ a little nervous.” She admitted.

“Try not to be,” Lev encouraged her, swinging their hands back and forth. They were the only ones in the elevator. “I’m certain they will like you.”

“Alright.” Belle leaned into him, and they stood in silence during the rest of the elevator ride.

Ariel looked up as she saw Lev enter the room with a girl on his arm. That was new, and she grinned saucily over at her husband, who shrugged. He clearly wasn’t going to be any help.

“I don’t remember meeting you!” Ariel exclaimed as Lev helped Belle into her seat. “What’s your name? I’m Ariel, and this is our Grace.” Ariel kissed Grace’s head.

“Lovely to meet you both, I’m Belle.” Belle extended her hand, and they shook.

“Belle’s my girlfriend.” Lev stated proudly, looking at said woman as if she’d hung the moon. In a way, she had done that, she shone whilst the rest of his life was darkness. “She lives in Storybrooke, but finally came up here with me.” he explained.

“Oh, oh, that’s the story you’re telling?” Belle laughed heartily. “I was playing hard to convince? Who would believe that?” Belle chortled.

“What’s the real story then?” Ariel watched both of them animatedly, her face expressing joy at seeing Lev so happy.

“Go on, love.” Belle asserted, kissing Lev’s cheek.

“I was too big a fool to give her time to say yes.” Lev grumbled, looking slightly put out. “I left Storybrooke in a rush, after I thought she rejected me.” he explained, looking at Belle as if to check with the story’s accuracy.

Belle gave him a swift kiss on his cheek again, nodding. “But he’s learned his lesson, and I’m sure won’t be making decisions like that for me again.” she finished.

“Never again.” Lev swore earnestly, looking at Belle as if she were the only woman in the room. Ariel cleared her throat.

“Well, I’m glad you came up, Belle! You’d miss out on a great guy.” Ariel exclaimed fondly, looking at Lev with friendly affection.

“I know, right?” Belle agreed, placing her hand over Lev’s. Lev looked a little surprised at Ariel’s interjection, but didn’t contradict it.

Jefferson clapped his hands together, getting everyone’s attention. “What shall we eat? Or should we use the buffet tonight?” he asked.

“Buffet!” Grace chimed in. “Please?” She gave each and every adult there a puppy eyed look.

“Ok, ok.” Lev agreed, laughing softly as they all stood up to go towards the buffet.

“This looks delicious.” Belle’s hand brushed over Lev’s as she grabbed some food off the buffet table.

Lev bit his lip, looking at her with shy delight. The idea of being touched was shiny and new, and because it was Belle, it was that much better. His hand shook as he went to get his food.

“Are you alright?” Belle murmured in an aside. Lev quickly nodded. “I’m just getting used to this.” He explained.

“What?” Belle asked curiously, though she smiled. She was glad he was okay. “Girlfriend meeting friends?” she teased.

“No, girlfriend in general. Touching me. Liking me back.” Lev explained. “And also friends in general who don’t have an ulterior motive.”

“I don’t like you back, Lev. I love you.” Belle responded gently, kissing his cheek. “And it’s okay. You’ll get used to it. I promise,” she finished filling her plate and went back to the table. He followed. They were the first ones back, so they finished their conversation.

“I love you too, Belle. I hope you’re right.” he kissed her lips a little shyly.

“I’m always right.” She answered, pecking his lips in return before she set into eating.

“So it seems.” Lev chuckled, settling in beside her as they ate. Grace returned a few moments later, her parents following after her.

The dinner conversation was lively, Belle getting to know Ariel, and Jefferson entertaining Lev. Lev was pleased to see that Belle was being integrated into the life just like he’d been. It dawned on him then, how much he was going to miss this small family.

Perhaps not just the family, but the way it felt to be part of it.

This discovery gave him courage to ask for them to consider something scary. He asked it in a low voice, looking at Ariel and Jefferson earnestly. “Do you want to come back to Storybrooke with us?”

Jefferson and Ariel looked between themselves. “We could definitely think about it and let you know before you leave.” Jefferson said, looking at Ariel to make sure he’d gotten the answer right. She nodded. “It’d be nice,” she said hesitantly. “But we’ve got to make sure it’s the right decision for Grace too.” she smiled affectionately at her daughter.

Lev nodded solemnly. “I understand,” he assured them. “But I hope you’ll agree to come for visits if not.” he added, smiling a little nervously.

Belle smiled, looking proudly over at Lev. It was clear he’d impressed her with his bravery in asking.


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of their trip, Belle and Lev had really only grown closer. They’d talked a lot of things over, and realised where they each stood in each other’s lives. They were going to choose to move forward, and that was important. Very important. Much more than that, they weren’t sure.

“How would you… uhm… When people ask if we’re dating again, what do you want to say?” Lev asked hesitantly. He was trailing his hand over hers as they sat across from each other in the dining room of the hotel.

“I’d like to say yes,” Belle said shyly, looking at Lev steadily. “What would you like me to say?” she asked.

“I’d like you to say yes, too.” Lev assured her. “I’ve always wished you would.” he admitted wistfully, looking down.

“Hey… No more of the no’s then.” Belle promised, leaning over and kissing him on the very tip of his nose.

“You know I’m the beast of Storybrooke. Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked worriedly.

“The people of Storybrooke will just have to get used to the idea that there’s a Mrs. Beast in town, then.” Belle assured him. “I’m not going to stay away from you just because there’s untrue rumours, Lev.” She stated firmly.

And then she kissed him, silencing whatever he was about to say. She waited until he was smiling softly against her before pulling back. “No more of that nonsense.” she murmured, pulling his hand up to her lips and kissing it.

“You’re a wonder.” Lev murmured back, his hand turning round, touching her lips and tracing the full rose petals. They curved into a smile as he did this. Lev was quickly finding out just how utterly enchanting he thought Belle was. He couldn’t imagine this with anyone else. 

And then it dawned on Lev. He was wanted. To be wanted like this had been something he’d never imagined having. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being you, Worry.


End file.
